aka Heartbreaker
by nails233
Summary: "last, but not least, is Edward Cullen, a/k/a Heartbreaker. He's broken almost every girl's heart here," What if Bella believed the rumors Jessica was telling her? What would the Cullen's have to do to get her to see the truth? Is Bella really that klutzy
1. Chapter 1

****

********

Disclaimer: We have said it before and we'll say it again, We don't own Twilight! But, girls can dream of diamonds instead of zirconias, right? Kudos to Stephenie Meyer's, she does own Twilight!

I know another story, what can I say I have been working on this for a while it was inspired by the song from Taio Cruz, sort of in a roundabout way. Many Thanks to Dazzleglo and Oneof Eddiesgirls for their help beta-ing it.

Co-written with JD909626 (If you do not recognize her name, she was the author who took over for the story 'My Mate' and what a fabulous job she did! I am personally grateful she agreed to do this with me!

****

Summary: "And last, but not least, is Edward Cullen, a/k/a 'Heartbreaker.' He's broken almost every girl's heart here," What if Bella believed the rumors Jessica was telling her? What would the Cullen's have to do to get her to see the truth? Is Bella really that much of a klutz? My first AH, thankfully it's not JD's.

a/k/a Heartbreaker

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I have always hated the first day of school and senior year was no exception. To say I was where I expected on my first day at Forks High School would be a lie. I expected to be sitting in a corner by myself reading, instead I find myself surrounded by a few acquaintances that had been nice enough to ask me to join them. Let's see how long that lasts. As I sat here in the cafeteria with my 'new found friends,' I noticed the five floating visions that walked in and my curiosity was definitely peeked. I did not know it was possible to be that perfect. Yet, there they were strolling to a table about as far away from us as possible.

"Who are they?" I asked the brunette next to me, wishing I could remember her name.

"Oh, they're the Cullen's. Their dad is head doctor at Fork's Hospital," the girl next to me named Angela said. And I thought to myself great, I'll probably be on a first name basis with him shortly knowing me.

"Trust us Bella; you want to keep as far away from them as possible. You see…they hookup with each other. They're like together, together. It's just not right," I snuck a quick peek only to be caught by the bronze haired boy.

Jessica proceeded to go off and name them all, telling me who was with who. She caught my attention when she finished with, "and last, but not least, is Edward Cullen, a/k/a 'Heartbreaker.' He's broken almost every girl's heart here," with his looks it was no big surprise.

Of course, when I snuck another peek I was caught yet again causing my face to burn with a very deep blush. In my feeble attempt to minimize my embarrassment further, I gathered up my trash and books for a hasty getaway. Keeping my head down, I told everyone I would catch up with them later and headed for the door. I could feel people staring at me, but I made no attempt to see whom it was, I just needed to be out of here and fast before I fell on my face.

Once my trash was safely in the bin, I proceeded to walk into the glass door, so much for a graceful getaway. It was in my best interest that I willed myself not to turn around. I did not want to see the entire school populace staring at me like a freak. Hopefully I did not break my nose, and considering it was not bleeding, I took that as a good sign and pushed my way out the door. Crisis averted, wouldn't be meeting Dr. Cullen today, but then again the day was still young.

I actually managed to find my next class, Biology with Mr. Melina after only tripping over my own two feet, twice. I was early so that was a good sign and I breathed a sigh of relief. After he had signed my form from the office, he directed me to a lab table and returned to his desk. With ten minutes until class started, I wasted them thinking about Heartbreaker.

Why is it I am always attracted to things I can't have? I really cannot say why I am attracted to him besides his Greek godlike appearance. There is just a mysterious aura to him, he is…intriguing. I barely registered the other students filing in, until one in particular caught my eye. Why did Heartbreaker have to be in one of my classes?

Great…now, I can spend the rest of the school year looking at someone I cannot have. I saw a small glimmer of hope that maybe he had the wrong room when he hesitated at the door. The look on his face puzzled me; he looked like he was horrified.

Quickly, he told the teacher, "I'm going to be sick," and ran down the hallway. Well, that was a relief; I almost thought it was me who horrified him.

When class finally crawled to a halt, it was my turn to be horrified when I read my new schedule. _"Oh…great, gym class!"_ I internally groaned. Mike was kind enough to walk me there; little did he know I was a walking disaster zone.

"So Bella, can I walk you to gym?"

"Sure, is it your next class?"

"Yeah, were playing volleyball," he chuckled as I gasped.

He would soon find out it was in his best interest to stay as far away from me as possible. After the mandatory outfit change, I timidly entered the gym, approached the teacher and handed him a note. He did not heed the warning letter from my last PE teacher instead; he laughed and told me to head over to the volleyball court. That was the biggest mistake of his life.

Yeah, it didn't seem like a bad move for the first five minutes because I managed to hover in the back, but as the rotation began, I ended up in the serving position. I spiked the volleyball directly into Mike's face, and he was on my team. From all the blood pouring down his face, I would say I broke his nose. The teachers scrambled over trying to get it to stop, but every time they touched it, he would wail like a baby. In the end, they called for the nurse to come and tend to him.

Class went on while we waited and before the nurse could arrive, I tripped one of the girls when I fell over her feet, so now the nurse would have to see if she broke her foot. Two students in fear of being near me dragged her over to the bleachers just to be out of my disaster zone.

Well, at least the nurse was already on her way. You would think the coach would bench me, not a chance, he thought he knew better. That would ultimately be his undoing since the next time the ball came careening towards my face, I swatted it away. That only caused it to hit him square on the back of his head and send him flying into the cement wall knocking him out completely. It was humiliating standing there while everyone stared at me gasping in shock. The nurse finally came in and, of course, freaked out not knowing where to begin.

"What the heck happened here?" she gawked at all the wounded.

Everyone just pointed at me; I do not think the nurse will be one of my fans. Luckily, the assistant coach who finally realized I was a menace to the class benched me. After that, everyone pretty much steered clear of me considering three people were sent out by ambulance. The assistant coach told me I was benched for the year, which was a ray of sunshine in my book.

When the bell finally rang ending the school day, it was a relief to finally get into my truck and away from everyone. Charlie bought it for me because he said it was as sturdy as a tank. I will never forget when he smirked at me and said, "it will be impossible to hurt yourself in that beast."

"Yeah…but what about the poor pedestrians walking the streets? They'll never know what hit them," I smirked back. He looked flabbergasted as I climbed into the mammoth rust bucket and pulled away.

At least on the ride home, I managed not to run anyone over. Once my homework was done, I headed to the kitchen to cook. Whatever made me think cooking was a good idea after my day, I will never know. By the time Charlie arrived home, the kitchen looked like World War 3 had broken out in there.

"Bella! What happened? Did your friends run off after the food fight?" he fought to keep in his chuckle, but failed miserably.

"Hey! That's the last time I try to cook for you!" I mocked feeling hurt, but he didn't buy it.

I really don't remember how the flour ended up covering the cabinets. It might have been when I dropped the pan of pasta sauce on the counter after it burned my hand. Then again, it could have been when I cut my finger making the salad. On the other hand, perhaps it was when I dropped the gallon of milk on the floor and the carton broke open sending milk splashing everywhere, but I cannot say for certain.

"Come on kiddo, let's go to the diner, you can clean this up later."

The ride to the diner was quiet; neither of us really knew what to say to each other. After safely making it to the table, I could not help but notice the bulk of the menu consisted of massive amounts of fat laden red meat, yeah that's healthy. While we waited for our food to be delivered, Charlie opted for dinner conversation.

"So…how was your first day?"

"Well…as good as can be expected for me…," I challenged him with my eyebrow.

"What was the casualty count?" He chuckled.

"Three, sent to the hospital by ambulance," this time I chuckled, not that I was sadistic, but really when will people learn to take some advice.

"Three hunh, I guess the gym teacher didn't fully comprehend the weight of the letter from your last one…," he chuckled knowingly.

My klutziness was well known, one might even say legendary. If you did not want to get hurt, you stayed away from me. It made making friends in Phoenix - difficult. I had hoped when I came to stay with Charlie that I could hide it somehow, but after today the cat was out of the bag.

"So…Charlie, what's the deal with the Cullen's?"

"Now…Bella, you know how I feel about small town gossip and prejudice views."

"Oh…come on - I am not asking if…," my sentence was halted when the largest Cullen male, Emmett…I believe, walked in and up to the counter.

His order must have been called in because the waitress just smiled and handed him a small brown paper bag. She gave him a sympathetic smile as he paid her. What was that about? He glanced our way and politely nodded to Charlie before exiting.

"Spill dad! What's up with them?"

"Fine…but, you need to keep an open mind here, promise?"

"Right! Whatever you say…," I gave the Girl Scout hand pledge.

"They moved here two years ago from Alaska. Their dad Carlisle is the best doctor I have ever seen, which now that I think about it, that's a good thing since you're living here. A little younger than you would expect, but he and his wife have raised those kids to be the most well mannered teenagers I have ever known," he paused when our food arrived and I thought sarcastically to myself, maybe we should send the good doctor a fruit basket or at the least I should go down and introduce myself as the person who would be causing his emergency room business to increase by 500%. Then he picked up right where he left off.

"Their mom Esme is a very well known architect which allows her to work from home. She's like June Cleaver the way she takes care of those kids."

"June who?"

"Never mind…I am just old and outdated. Anyway, I never have any problems with the Cullen's, not like the rest of the yahoos around here," he waved out the window to the

boys playing football in the parking lot.

"I heard they date each other?"

"Well if they were related that would be an issue, but since they are not…," he left me hanging while he took a bite of his steak.

"What do you mean they aren't related?"

"Doctor Cullen and his wife foster them all. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are the blonds and they're twins. His wife's sister died and they took them in when no one else would," I swear if he did not stop taking bites of his steak, I was going to have to smack the fork out of his hand, but on second thought, that probably wouldn't end well.

"The three Cullen's - Emmett, Edward and Alice, they were from his side of the family. That's why they have the same last name as the doctor. Emmett's parents just dropped him on their doorstep one night with no explanation as to why. Edward and Alice's parents were killed in a car accident. And...that's all there is. So you see Emmett dating Rosalie and Jasper dating Alice doesn't break any laws of man or nature," every time he said Edward I replaced it with a/k/a Heartbreaker.

"Now all they need to do is foster another girl for Hea - Edward," I grumbled as I chewed on my salad.

"Isabella Marie, those kids have been through hell and if I hear you are disgracing their good names, I will ground you for life. Do you hear me?"

"Okay…I get it. Chill will ya, I was just saying he must be lonely being the only single guy there," internally I smirked because with his reputation there was no way he was lonely.

I let the conversation die there so the rest of dinner was quiet. After we got home, the fun ensued as I now had to scrub the kitchen from floor to ceiling. At least I only fell off the counter once. By the time I dragged my sorry butt to bed it was all I could do to collapse onto it. As tired as I was, you would think I would have slept like a rock, but visions of Heartbreaker made that feat impossible.

The next day started much like the day before. After yesterday's stellar performance everyone one walking down the halls pretty much pressed themselves as far into the walls as they would allow. I dragged my way through my classes until lunch.

Unfortunately…today, I was not welcome at the table with Mike and his friends. Their sneers assured me of that. In an effort to keep everyone safe, I sat at the picnic benches outside, alone, in the rain. It really wasn't raining, more like misting. I was soaked by the time I reached Biology class. Wet sneakers and a clean floor were not the best combination for me, so when I quickly tried to take my seat, I slipped on the girls backpack in front of my table. Well the result was me on my back groaning and the entire class laughing at me. Great! That's a real morale booster. Much to my disappointment Heartbreaker was not at the lab table he was expected to sit. I figured that fact out yesterday when the room was filled and it left the only chair left open, next to me. However, he never showed, he was out again. Why this fact bothered me? I will never know!

The week continued on in much the same fashion. Heartbreaker was out and I was the social pariah. The only good news came in the form of the people I hurt. By Friday, they were all back in gym class and as far away from me as possible. At least I would not be expected to see any of them until Monday.

Saturday I woke feeling refreshed and ready for some fun. Of course to Charlie, that meant a trip to the reservation to see Billy. I have not seen him since I was a small child and hoped he didn't remember the mud pie incident. I groaned just thinking about it. There is no short version of that tale.

I was four and visiting my dad. He made a last minute decision, deciding to go fishing with Billy Black. His wife Sarah was nice enough to agree to sit for me while they went. I remember standing on the dock with my first aid kit in my folded arms as they pulled away. I nearly threw it in the water when I heard a boy's voice come up behind me.

"Hey, I'm Jacob, your dad's with my dad," he said pointing at the boat that was almost invisible now.

"Nice to meet you Jacob, I'm Bella."

"We're making mud pies want to join us?"

"Sure, is it safe?"

"Yeah, how much trouble can you get into making mud pies?"

"I don't know," I grumbled and followed him to where his twin sisters were making them.

Feeling accomplished when I managed to make my first one, I handed it Jacob, which he happily ate. Three pies later, his mom came out screaming and we spent the afternoon watching him throw them back up.

I was surprised when we pulled up in front of the house because standing there were six russet colored skin boys. They looked a little intimidating really as they were all over six feet tall. The second my foot touched the ground I was swept up into two burly arms.

"Welcome back stranger!"

"Jacob?" I gasped.

"Who else?" He chuckled.

"Bella, this is the pack; Sam, Jared, Embry, Paul and Quil," he said as he slipped his arm around my shoulder.

"Hi guys, hey those are cool. Are they real tattoos?"

"Yeah, they're tribal tattoo's, we all have them," he flexed to show it off.

"Oh…hey, here are the girls," I looked up to see six girls strutting our way.

"Bella, this is Emily, Kim, Leah, Claire, and you remember my sisters Rebecca and Rachel," he pointed out each as he went.

"Yeah…I remember. Hey…it's nice to see you again and nice to meet you all," I waved nervously accidentally slapping Jacob in the face.

"Ahhh Bella, I see you're just as klutzy as ever," they all chuckled making me feel even more nervous about their close proximity.

"Um…I should go, Charlie's probably looking for me…," in my rush to turn and run, I tripped over my own foot.

Just as I braced for the impact, it never came. I felt Jacob grab me by the waist and pull me back before I could plant my face into the ground.

"I think you would be safer with me," the way he said it sent shivers down my spine.

He almost sounded possessive of me. I didn't really like that feeling, after all, who would want to possess me anyway? We spent the rest of the day hanging out as they put it 'in a pack.' One thing became abundantly clear; they were all paired off except for Rebecca and Jacob. The whole brother sister thing would have been creepy. When Charlie finally called for me, I was ready to put the day to an end, but Jacob had one more thing he felt he needed to do.

"When I heard you were coming home I made you a present," he dangled a silver link bracelet with a tiny carved wolf hanging from the end in his giant hands.

"Oh…you didn't have to do that," I shifted between my feet nervously.

"No…but I wanted to. Will you wear it?"

"Sure, since you went through the trouble. How can I say no?" I really wanted to say no, but there was something etched in his face that told me it would be wiser to just accept it.

He chuckled as he closed the links around my wrist. It became awkward when he started leaning towards me. I really think if Charlie did not come around the corner, he might have tried to kiss me. Did he have a death wish?

"See you tomorrow Bella," he leaned away and I moved towards the safety of Charlie.

As I lie in bed I had a distinct feeling the bracelet was something other than a welcome home present, but I did not know what that might be. For the life of me, I had no idea what he meant when he said he would see me tomorrow. He went to school on the reservation, how would he see me?

********

****

A/N So what's on your minds? Why was Edward out? Does the bracelet mean more? What did Jacob mean about tomorrow? I know and I am not telling! But…I would love to hear what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We have said it before and we'll say it again, We don't own Twilight! But, girls can dream of diamonds instead of zirconias, right? Kudos to Stephenie Meyer's, she does own Twilight!**

**Co-written with JD909626 (If you do not recognize her name, she was the author who took over for the story 'My Mate' and what a fabulous job she did! I am personally grateful she agreed to do this with me! Thanks Dazzleglo and Oneof Eddiesgirls for beta-ing and pre-reading!**

**A/K/A Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

**Bella's Re-cap:**

As I lay in bed I had a distinct feeling the bracelet was something other than a welcome home present, but I did not know what that might be. For the life of me, I had no idea what he meant when he said he would see me tomorrow. How would he see me?

**Charlie's POV**

"Who the hell," I mumbled to myself as I reached for the phone.

"Hello," I hissed into the receiver.

"Hey Charlie, it's Jacob. I was wondering what time you guys are planning on getting here?"

"Jacob, it's four in the morning. I told your dad I would see him at five thirty to go fishing, but Bella's sleeping and I don't think I should wake her."

"Oh…she wants you to, she told me she'd see me today," he seemed too cheery for this time of the morning. I always thought teenagers slept in.

"Okay, but if she bites my head off I am blaming you," I chuckled knowingly.

"See you guys soon," he said before hanging up.

Since I was up, I decided to go and make some coffee. When I popped my head into Bella's room, she looked so peaceful the way she mumbled if she did want me to wake her to go, she didn't need to be up this early. Then again, if she wanted to get all dolled up like most girls, she might want the extra time so I nudged her gently.

"Bella, are you coming to the reservation this morning?"

"No, go away," she mumbled still not awake.

"Jacob says you two have plans," she groaned and covered her head with her pillow.

"What should I tell him?"

"Tell him I died, he should believe it," she growled from under the pillow.

Smartly, I left it there and went to get my coffee fix.

He was less than thrilled when he saw me pull up without her, "Where is she?" He almost demanded.

"Still in bed, she said to tell you she died," I smirked.

I not sure what he mumbled when he stalked off and I didn't ask him to repeat it.

**Bella's POV**

When I opened my eyes finally, I let out a yelp and fell out of bed. There glaring at me was none other than Jacob.

"JACOB! What are you doing here?" I seethed.

"WE had plans!" he leered back.

"Um…no, we didn't." I searched my still sleepy memory, nope no plans there.

"I told you I would see you today!" He huffed angrily.

"And…now - you have so, I'll see ya around. I need to shower," I chided and went in search of some clothes because honestly, I was feeling a little exposed at the moment.

"I'll be back to pick you up in an hour - be ready!" he stomped off before I could tell him to go to hell.

No amount of hot water could relax the tension in my shoulders and back left by Jacob's abrupt visit. However, it was good for deciding my next step.

There was no way I was going to be here when he came back. As soon as I decided, I lept out the shower and in my rush to dry off; I inadvertently tangled the towel around my feet and ended up face planting myself against the wall. I groaned as I felt the massive lump on my forehead. This was going to be one hell of a day.

Acting like a ninja, I tried to get to the trees behind the house without being noticed. Though I am fairly certain half the neighborhood heard me scream as I fell over the first log I encountered.

Thankfully, once safely hidden I slowed my pace and leisurely strolled on for about an hour. I probably should have left breadcrumbs because suddenly, I realized I had no idea where I was. That's when I heard it. At first, I thought it was a gaggle of geese. Turns out it was a tea party. It also turned out to be at the Cullen's.

They were definitely celebrating something, that's when I saw her. The beautiful long curly haired brunette hanging from Edward, A.K.A. Heartbreaker's arm. Yet another conquest for the seduction machine. Even from the trees, I could see the twinkles in their eyes. They looked like they were made for each other, flawless and beautiful. Poor girl. I guess she didn't have Jessica to warn her. I sighed and turned back. I did not want to be caught gawking.

Too many stumps later, I finally gave up figuring out how the hell I was going to get home and sat on the last log I fell over. Looking down I was not surprised to see I looked like I had been in a mud-wrestling match and lost. Uh - the joys of being a klutz.

The chill in the night air nipped relentlessly against my skin and my breath gave the impression I was chain-smoking cigarettes. Too bad I didn't smoke; I could have used the lighter right now to start a small fire. Okay - scratch that, with my luck it would be a forest fire devastating the entire forest around Folks and that was if I were lucky. If I was unlucky it would takes Forks with it.

I must have drifted off because next thing I knew my butt hit the cold earth waking me abruptly. The sounds of the blacken forest could be quite scary when you don't know what's making them. Snapping my head back and forth, I searched out the causes for the sounds. I yelped and jumped when I heard a twig snap behind me. Turning quickly earned me a trip to the ground face first into the moss at my feet.

"Isabella?" an unknown male voice rang out.

I looked up to see a flashlight aimed at my face, "Yeah?"

"Are you alright? The whole town is looking for you," I scrambled to my feet.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Isabella you been out here for almost 12 hours."

"Would you mind?" I motioned to the flashlight.

"Oh right, sorry." he suddenly flashed the light into his own face and I knew who had found me.

"You're Emmett Cullen right?"

"Yeah, our dad's the head of the hospital. When he heard you were missing he sent us to find you," I gasped when he flashed the light into Heartbreaker's face.

"That's great. Could you tell him I am fine and I'll find my own way home?"

"Don't be absurd, we'll take you home," heartbreaker answered.

"No, you won't. I can find my own way home without any help from you," I stormed off, only to fall over yet another tree root. "That's it. I have had it with nature ganging up on me!" I pouted.

"Here Edward, it would be quicker if I carry her."

"Hey! Put me down!" I squeaked as he roughly pulled me from the mud.

"Girl - I can bench press 200 pounds you are nothing compared to that," I tried to protest but it fell upon deaf ears.

I am not sure how long it took to make our way out, but when we finally emerged, half the town was in my yard. Could this get anymore embarrassing? Sure can.

"Bella! Oh thank God!" Jake yelled dramatically and ran up with his 'pack'.

"Give her to me Cullen!" Jacob snarled at my savior.

"Yo chill dude. And stop tugging at her," just then Jake tugged too hard and I slipped out of Emmett's hands.

The last thing I remember was my head hitting the ground before the rest of my body could catch up.

**Charlie's POV**

I pulled the cruiser onto my block with a cheerful whistle. I had an impressively large yellow fin in the passenger seat and was eager to get it to Bells so she could fix it up for dinner tonight. My stomach growled happily at the thought.

My plans changed the moment I got a look at the house. It seemed as though all of Fork's and half of La Push had hunkered down on my lawn and I had to park in front of Mrs. Sadler's residence, several houses down.

I jumped out immediately, fish forgotten, as my heart raced somethin' awful.

My on-duty officers were already on the scene and eyed me wearily as I ran up. I felt physically sick because the only thing I could think to explain this was that my baby girl had fallen down the goddamn stairs again and managed to break her neck this time. However, knowing that girl any natural or unnatural disaster was possible.

"Bella! Where's my daughter?" I demanded of the gawking crowd. I recognized every single one of them; most weren't the type of people to gather around and mock someone else's misfortune so I knew I was probably missing something.

My deputy, Mark, stepped forward bravely. "We got a call from your daughter's boyfriend, Chief. She's been missing all day. The kid said she disappeared from the house while he was waiting on the front porch for her to get ready," he took a small step back as if he thought I might hit him. "We tried to get a hold of you, but you were on the lake with Billy."

I felt my face redden and my fist clench at my sides in an attempt to keep my calm. Half of Forks was watching. "What do you mean she's been gone all day? Bella doesn't even have a boyfriend!" And, if she did and hadn't told me, she'd benefit from staying gone a while longer.

Mark looked like he was close to pissing himself. I didn't get angry often and he wasn't used to it. I'd have felt bad if it wasn't my baby girl we were talking about.

He threw his hands up submissively, "It's just what the Black boy told me. 'My girlfriends missing'" he quoted, "Heather was on reception and I had her start calling the volunteer tree. We've already sent the first search parties into the woods and surrounding area. Her trucks still here so she couldn't have gone fa-"

I hadn't comprehended past his first sentence, "Black? As in Jacob Black?"

That kid was like a son to me, a slightly strange son, but a son nonetheless. I remembered the intensity in the boy's eyes when I told him Bella blew him off that morning. If he'd touched one hair on her head, I'd kill him.

My deputy nodded, "That's the one. The guy is a mess. He's got that whole group of ridiculously large La Push kids running around looking for her. I still think that if we dug a little deeper into these boys we'd have a major steroid bust on our hands…"

"Are you trying to make a joke while my daughters out there missing, boy?" My face reddened further as the color drained from his.

"Eh, no Sir! I just-"He stuttered as I glanced around to see how many people were about to watch me lose my temper, hoping to dissuade myself from doing something rash.

When I assessed the onlookers, I realized that we were no longer the most interesting confrontation on the scene. All heads were turned in the direction of the forest that lined my property.

I looked on with the others as two of the Cullen boys, good, well-behaved kids, walked out from the trees with smug smiles. The larger of the two was caring an angry, but resigned looking Bella. Her face was beat red as she took in the extensive party that had come to assist in her search and I sighed in relief because if she had the sense to be embarrassed she was obviously in a decent physical state.

I started in their direction, but I wasn't the only one. Jacob and a large group of La Push kids charged towards Bella, having escaped my notice during my initial shock.

I got a trill of unease because Billy's kid's body language was all wrong, tense and aggressive. I've arrested enough disgruntled bar fighters to know that he wasn't going over there to casually thank those boys for finding Bella.

"Give her to me Cullen!" Jake barked out for all to hear. The lanker Cullen boy took a defensive stance in front of the other, whether posed to protect his brother or Bella, it was impossible to tell, but I was grateful regardless.

I sped up, but Jake much was closer, he was already shoving the younger brother out of the way, on a rampage towards the one that was holding my daughter. Bella shrunk back onto the big guy's arms, though she looked more irritated than frightened.

I was trying to get pass one of the huge La Push kids, Paul, when Jake went to grab Bella from the boy that was holding her. I'd never seen my best friend's son act like this and couldn't believe what I was watching.

"Yo chill, dude. And stop tugging at her!" the Cullen boy yelled in warning, fumbling to maintain his grip.

Me and half the city watched in horror as Bella went tumbling to the ground, head first.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the most awful florescent lights. They were too bright, even with my eyelids closed tightly, and I saw the red haze that is a thin layer of blood through the scant flap of skin_. Blood makes me queasy._

When I groaned out my discontentment, I jostled my head and the pain was incredible, my head felt like it was spilt in two. _Christ!_ I tried to lift my hand to make sure my skull was intact, but something pulled painfully at my wrist. I strained my eyes against the harsh lights to confirm that I was tugging against the embedded I.V. If I wasn't a complete mess before I definitely was then.

"Try not too move, Isabella," the warning came from a smooth, beautiful voice far closer than I had anticipated anyone being and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

When my eyes focused in on the too-close-for-comfort visitor, I was surprised to see that it was not a doctor, but The Heartbreaker himself. Edward Cullen was hovering over me, his painfully beautiful features sketched with something akin to worry.

Seeing his face opened a floodgate of memory… waking up to Jake, the woods, Emmett Cullen hauling me through said woods… Jake dropping me on the ground.

"How long have I been out?" I asked my voice raw and dry. "And why are you here?" my eyes narrowed. I didn't even know the guy, and the little I did know wasn't flattering in the least. He's hardly the bedside vigil I would expect.

He took a step back, apparently convinced that I wasn't going to rip my I.V. out. His shoulders squared, stately and self-confident. He was as smugly irritating and he was attractive. I can see why so many of Fork's girls would fall for him.

"You've been in and out for a few hours," he told me, "My father's your doctor so me and Emmett came along to make sure they kept the dog in the waiting room," he half growled with sudden hostility that made me sink back into the bed.

My brain was still cloudy and muddled so it took me a moment to place his reference. Jake. He was talking about Jake. I wasn't sure whom I disliked more… Cullen for breaking the hearts of girls as if he's God's gift or Jacob Black for breaking my head. However, Edward was standing _right there_, stupid pretty face staring conceitedly at me so I made my choice and picked the perceived lesser of two evils.

"Jake's my friend. He actually has a reason to be in here with me, ah… what did you say your name was again?" I asked pointedly, more than a little pleased with my ability to put him in his place so soon after what I'm sure was a semi-serious concussion.

I watched as his perfect features fell and was sure he was wondering how anyone could possibly forget him. _You and me both buddy. God knows I keep trying…_

"You've got to be kidding me," he hissed, his fists balled at his side. I tired my best not to gawk at the way the movement made the muscles in his biceps flex. "That guy's dangerous, Isabella. You should stay away from him." His eyes softened a bit, pleading.

I laughed at the irony, "_He's_ dangerous?" I knew quite a few girls at Fork's high that would consider Jake a saint in comparison to the type of pain Heartbreaker dealt out. My mom had warned me about guys like him…

Granted her advice went something like, "Go ahead and sleep with them baby, just make sure you leave them before they leave you," but the sentiment was still there. It's a shame no one warned the new girl I'd seen him with on my little 'hike' through the woods.

…I felt an unexpected tinge of unease at the thought of them together, a feigned bad taste in my mouth I'd never experienced before.

I needed a distraction so when his lips parted for rebuttal; I put my free hand up to stop him. "You said your bother was here?" I asked. Emmett seemed nice enough, someone I wouldn't mind thanking.

Edward shot me an irritated frown but nodded all the same, accepting the change in subject. "Eh, yeah. He went to go raid the vending machine. Your dad and the dog are out there too. There's quite a few people here to check on you, actually."

I groaned, trying to ignore the pain in my head, but it was pretty intense. I lifted my hand, the unhosed arm, and pressed it to the source of the sting on the back of my head. I realized for the first time that it was wrapped pretty tight.

Great, I was stuck in this room with a God among men and I looked like a freaking mummy. _Oh, joy!_

"Nine stitches," he told me as if he was the doctor himself.

"Funny, I always pictured Dr. Cullen a bit older," I glared, the pain making me unusually testy. Or was it just him?

He grinned at me, a handsome crooked grin that could melt a nun. "Yeah well, you would have appreciated me being here when I was convincing my father and the nurse that shaving the back of your head wasn't absolutely necessary to access the wound," he quips, his tone victorious.

I blanched. I've never exactly been a super model, but even my plan-Jane semblance of vanity would be shattered with half a shaved head.

I was saved from having to thank Heartbreaker for saving my meager positive physical attribute because Emmett's huge frame came strolling into the dingy room like he owned the place. He was balancing two sodas and a startling amount of snack sized, junk food bags. A goofy grin spread across his handsome face when he saw me propped up on the bed.

"She lives!" he boomed, strolling closer and plopping down on the bottom of my bed. His brother looked scandalized, but he paid him no mind "So… I saved your life, does that mean I get to keep you?" he asked bluntly, "We already have a bunch of chicks at the house, but it'd probably be funny as fuck to have some one as clumsy as you around," he loudly chuckled.

He gave me a charming wink and spread the food across the blanket. Emmett was carefree and playful and despite his would-be offensive ribbing, I found myself smiling back at him. He reminded me a little of my mom.

"Thanks, Emmett," I blushed, "For finding me. I _was_ sort of lost, but I had no idea anyone had noticed I was missing."

I heard heartbreaker gasp indignantly at my show of gratitude. I guess he didn't realize my hostility was an attribute I reserved solely for him.

"Anytime, kid," Emmett brushed me off easily, "That boyfriend of yours is a fucking tool, though. The security guard's kicked him out of the hospital like four times already," his large shoulders shook with amusement.

"I don't have a boyfriend," I told them both adamantly. I could feel Edward's eyes on me but refused to meet his gaze. I really didn't have a boyfriend but I still had a pretty good idea of who he was referring to and Jake's actions were growing increasingly disconcerting.

"That's not what Jacob Black seems to think," Edward sneered, his tone insinuating that I wasn't being truthful.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed, "He's the one that got everyone looking for you, you know? And after he dropped you in front of half the town he started yelling about how we'd kidnapped you, or some crazy shit like that," he snorted at the apparently fond memory.

I winced, wondering what sort of damage control I was going to have to do when I got out of there.

"Chips?" Emmett offered, leaning towards me for the bottom of the stiff mattress with an unopened bag of Cheese Puffs. I hadn't eaten all day and despite my unsteady stomach, the bright orange cheesy chips looked delicious. I went to grab the offering, but my hand's progress was halted by something that felt a great deal like a block of ice.

I looked down to see Edward's hand wrapped tightly around my wrist. I couldn't believe how _cold_ his touch was and he seemed to notice my surprise, because he released me just half a second before I went to pull away.

"Did you want those chips for yourself, Cullen?" I asked with a lifted brow, looking for an explanation and trying to distract myself from how good his touch felt.

The guy was as pale as a sheet and I had probably imagined his cheeks burning pink with embarrassment.

"You had a pretty bad concussion, Isabella," he started, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "You shouldn't be eating or drinking anything for a while…"

Emmett threw himself across the bottom of the bed with an exaggerated groan and I scrabbled to get my feet out of the way. "Dude, you need to chill for a while," he looked up at me, "You're fucking lucky as hell you were knocked out that whole time, kid. He was driving everyone nuts. 'Did you give her the proper dose of pain meds?' 'Will someone get her a softer pillow? Her necks going to get stiff if she has to sleep in that possession,'" Emmett mocked in a surprisingly good impression of his snooty brother.

I wouldn't have believed Edward was so worried about me if I hadn't watched his confidant stance melt into a twitchy, uncomfortable mess at Emmett's teasing. He looked just like me when I was caught in an unpleasant situation.

Why was he being so nice to me? Why would he care?

After a few seconds of thought I'd come to a reasonable conclusion. The Cullen's and the La Push kids seemed to have some sort of rivalry going and Edward was under the impression that I was Jacob's girlfriend. He was using me as a tool in his personal pissing contest. He'd be real sweet to me, take me away from the competition, then when Jake was left with wounds to his ego he'd cut me loose. _Not on my watch. _

"Right, well thanks for checking up on me, Cullen," I glanced at Edward so there was no question to which of my guests I was referring to, "Do you think you can tell Charlie I'm awake on your way out?" I dismissed him with a tight smile.

His eyes flashed with something… anger? Hurt? It was impossible to tell because it was gone before my mind had begun to compute it. He returned my sarcastic smirk with one of his own and gave me a curt nod.

"I'll do that," he grunted in reply. He was pissed and I almost backed down and apologized, but he disappeared out the door with long, quick strides.

Having the Heartbreaker walk away was not nearly as satisfying as I had hoped it would be…

**A/N So how do you like our take on the sassy version of Twilight? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer's owns everything Twilight and we are just borrowing her creations.**

**Thanks to JD909626, One of Eddiegirls, and Dazzleglo for making this story happen. Without you all it wouldn't be being written.**

**a/k/a Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 3**

**Jake's POV**

I still can't believe she was finally here. I remember how I felt when I heard Charlie telling my dad that Bella was coming to live with him. I have been in love with her since I ate all those mud pies when we were little.

She looked so beautiful, more so than I recalled. As soon as she got out of the car; I made sure to grab her into a tight hug. I had to rush over and make sure all the guys saw that she was my girl. Only then did I introduce her to each of them. We waited for the girls to arrive and I promptly introduced her to them as well. They all knew that she was coming and I had told them lots about her, but I knew it would be different when they saw her in person.

She was still accident prone as ever and I loved the way her face changed to a beautiful shade of pink when I pointed that fact out in front of everyone. When she almost tripped over her own two feet, I took advantage to make sure she understood that she was mine. I didn't want to give her the chance to think differently. She was going to be my girl and no one else was going to touch her, ever.

I made sure that I quickly put my bracelet on her, thus making sure everyone knew that she was a taken girl. The bracelet is a symbol worn by each of the girls of the pack members so others would know that they are with one of us and not available for any fucker to touch. As I leaned in to kiss her, Charlie had to fucking walk up and mess up my chance. I told her I would see her the next day and began to put the plans I had in place as soon as they left.

I was up and ready to go early. I called Charlie to make sure he didn't forget to bring me my girl. He would probably try to let her sleep in and forget to bring her. I needed to let him know that we had plans and she had to come. I didn't want my girl mad that her dad didn't wake her up in time to look good for me so that is why I called him an hour and a half before she was supposed to come over. I was insanely furious when Charlie showed up without her.

"Where is Bella?" I asked Charlie trying hard to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"She's home sleeping, said to tell you she died," he said with a slight chuckle. I was not amused.

"I told you we had plans and she wanted to come." I repeated what I had told him over the phone.

"Well, she didn't remember making any plans and she didn't want to wake up. Sorry." He just shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Now I was even more upset then before. I huffed away and decided I would go get her myself.

When I got to her house and made my way upstairs, I was not prepared for what I saw. She was lying in her bed with the blankets just barely covering her ass. She was only in a tight tank top that didn't really cover anything at all. Did Charlie really let her sleep like that? What if someone came in and saw her like that? My girl should not be so exposed to the rest of this town's fucking eyes. She was mine and mine alone to look at. Then just before she woke up, I heard her moan that fucking Cullen's name. WHAT. THE . FUCK. I was beyond pissed. Why the fuck was my girl saying another man's name in her sleep? And the fact that it was that asshole's name made it even worse.

After she shrieked at finding me in her bedroom, I told her in no uncertain terms that I would be back to pick her up in an hour so that we could start our day.

I started to worry when she had not come down after an hour and a half. So I went up to her room once again. I almost died when I saw that her window was open and she was nowhere to be found. I went to see if maybe she was still in the bathroom, but when I saw the door open, I called Sam.

"Sam, my girl didn't show up at the rez. by any chance, did she?" I asked the worry evident in my voice.

"No man, weren't you guys supposed to be going to Port Angeles to the movies today?" he asked.

"Yeah, but she didn't show up with Charlie, so I came to get her. She was still sleeping so I had to wait for her to get ready, but she never came out. I came up to check on her and now she's gone. Her bedroom window is wide open. Do you think someone came and took her without me noticing?" I was starting to really worry now.

"I don't know, let me call the guys and we will meet you there. We will spread out to find her. She might have wandered off into the woods behind her house. Good thing we know those woods so well. The only other house able to access them is the Cullen's house." I hissed at his mention of those damn Cullen's. Then it occurred to me that one of them could have come and taken her. I decided to call the police at that time.

"Forks Police Department, do you have an emergency?" said the voice on the other end.

"Yeah, my girlfriend has gone missing. I can't find her anywhere and I am worried something could have happened to her. She isn't exactly the most graceful person in the world." I quickly explained to the person on the other end of the line.

"Who is your girlfriend, Sir, and how long has she been missing?" The person asked.

"Isabella Swan, and she has been missing for...," I looked down at my watch to see how long it had been now. "Two hours."

"Isabella Swan...as in Chief Swan's daughter?" They asked with more urgency.

"One and the same." I bluntly stated

"Have you tried calling the Chief?" he inquired.

"No, he is out fishing with my dad. I'm Billy Black's son, Jacob Black." I was beginning to get really irritated with all the questions. They needed to get here already. I would call my dad and Charlie as soon as I ended the call.

"Okay son, we are on our way. I will have the Forks Emergency Tree started. This will allow us to have more people out there searching for her." He explained.

"Thank you." I said just before hanging up.

Sam and the guys arrived a few moments later and we split up to search for Bella. Sam thought it best for me to stay back and help coordinate everything with the cops once they arrived. He was going to stay back as well to make things easier.

Once Charlie's other deputies arrived, I relayed the information of where my guys were looking and they sent the information out to the other searchers as well. If she was in those woods it could be dangerous, and if not found quickly, she could be lost there for God only knows how long. Mark, one of the deputies, kept trying to call my dad and Charlie, but was still not having any luck. I knew that cell reception was a crap shoot, it wasn't really reliable out on the boat. There was no radio that we could use considering the last time the boys and I were out on it, Paul got a little too drunk and broke it when Rachel called him on it bitching and moaning that we left her and the rest of the girls behind.

Finally, twelve hours later the big steroid filled looking Cullen walked out of the woods with my fucking girl in his arms. No fucking way was I going to allow that. I quickly made my way over to him and tried to get my girl out of his arms. Then the asshole fucking drops her on her head. Motherfucker, now my girl had to go to the hospital to get her head checked out. What a fucking way to spend what was supposed to be a fun day out with my girl.

As soon as I arrived at the hospital I rushed straight to the ER to see if I could sit with my girl, but was stopped by some stupid bitch of a nurse.

"Young man you are not allowed back there," she said standing in front of my path.

"Why the fuck not? My girlfriend is unconscious and I want to see her," I glared at the bitch.

"First off, watch your language, and secondly, only family is allowed in the Emergency Room. You aren't family so you have to wait out here," the whore said in a holier than thou voice.

I didn't take her words to heart, so continued to try and make my way back towards the ER. That's when all hell broke loose. I saw the fucking Cullen boys sitting back there.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK you lied to me bitch. You said only family are allowed back there and those fucking Cullen's are sitting in my girl's room. I am going in and I don't give a fuck what you say." I started to make my way in when I was suddenly stopped by security.

"Now young man, I know the nurse said you were not allowed back there so I suggest you go sit down and wait for the doctor or someone from her family to come out and give you a prognosis. Otherwise, we will have to escort you off premises." The angry looking security guard said.

"I can't believe they kicked me out of the hospital but they have those fucking Cullen douches sitting in the room with her." I ranted to Sam and Paul who happened to come to check on Bella as well.

"What the fuck are you talking about Jake?" Paul asked not understanding what I meant.

"Just because their fucking 'father' works in there they are letting those two leeches stay in with her while they kicked me the fuck out for trying to go into so her."

"Fuck that Jake she is your girl get the fuck back in there and make them let you see her," Sam ordered.

I walked back into the Emergency room to only be quickly accosted by the same security guards from before.

"Young man we already asked you once to please leave. Don't make us call the authorities," The taller of the two guards said.

"Call the fucking cops dipshit, Cheif Swan is my fucking future father in law. He will tell you to let me see my fucking girlfriend and to kick out the other assholes that are in there with her." The smugness of knowing that Charlie would back me up on this issue was clear on my face. I knew that Charlie might have my balls in a vice later for the future father in law comment but to get in to see my girl I would tell them all the plans that I had for Bella and I in the future.

**Edward's POV**

Pushing away the putrid excuse for food that sat on my untouched lunch tray, I nearly choked when I looked up to see the new girl staring at me with none other than Jessica at her side. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what she was undoubtedly telling her. The same old rumors this small town generated on a daily basis. Sure I had heard them, and yeah, I knew what my nickname was. Fuck them, whatever, let them talk. It's not like I really gave a shit what they had to say.

"Hey Emmett, who is the new chick?" I eyed the new girl.

"Isabella, the Police Chief's daughter. Don't get caught sniffing around that one, he'll have your balls for lunch," Emmett chuckled, nudging my shoulder.

Rolling my eyes, I shoved him back harder, "Wasn't planning on it. I'm quite fond of my family jewels right where they are. But it's duly noted," I said dryly.

I had to admit she was definitely a piece of eye candy, and actually quite funny to watch. She definitely was not as graceful as a swan. When she face planted the door trying to leave the cafeteria, I thought I would bust a nut laughing. Emmett didn't seem to think it was as funny as I did. How did he express this fact? One hard ass elbow to my gut did the trick, bringing with it a shit load of pain. What an asshole!

Shaking my head, I pushed away from the table without a word - leaving my tray behind - and headed for my next class. By the time I reached the door, I took one look at Isabella and knew I was in trouble. After mumbling to the teacher that i felt sick, I dashed for my car. I needed to see my dad before it was too late. It wasn't going to be pretty that I knew for certain.

~0~0~

"Cullen Residence?" Esme answered.

"Who's on the phone, Mom?" I whined.

"It's the emergency line. It would seem one of the students from your school has gone missing," she gasped.

"Please tell me we're not going. What about Nessie's party?"

"You're right, I am sure they have enough people searching the woods for Isabella Swan," Esme sounded deflated.

"Isabella Swan, as in the Police Chief's daughter, Bella Swan?" I sighed, thinking about how the girl totaled an entire gym class by herself. Rose was horrified by the stories the other students were regaling her with until she saw Bella in action when I was "out sick" for the rest of the week.

So many things went through my mind. I don't know why I wanted to be the one who found her, but I did. When it comes to Bella Swan I can't help but think about her. The girl was a walking menace to society!

Running to the garage, I grabbed all the emergency flashlights we had, "Come on, Emmett. Let's go looking for the walking disaster before she ends up in our yard." Grabbing his arm, I dragged him into the trees with one last look back at Nessie.  
I hated being dragged away from her, but she would always understand, she always did. Jasper and Carlisle teamed up and we spread out to cover as much of our land as possible. We searched for over four hours before we found Sleeping Beauty or the Queen of Destruction. I was relieved that we found her.

Slumped over and shivering on a log was the girl who refused to leave my thoughts. I sighed taking in her appearance. From the looks of her, she had been through the wringer. There was no doubt that she had fallen - repeatedly.

Laughing, Emmett grabbed a stick from the ground. He began poking her with the stick trying to figure out if she was conscious. I smacked him in the head causing him to drop the stick.

"What are you doing?" I snarled in a whisper. I must have startled her because she fell off the log.

He just grinned, shrugging his shoulders. Kneeling next to her I couldn't help but wonder how many times she had tripped to get this far into the woods. "Isabella?" I asked.

Emmett like an idiot flashed the flashlight at her face, "Yeah?"

"Are you all right? The whole town is looking for you." She scrambled to her feet.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" she heatedly retorted.

"Isabella, you've been out here for almost 12 hours." I bit my cheek to keep from laughing.

"Would you mind?" She pointed to the flashlight.

"Oh right, sorry." Emmett suddenly flashed the light into his own face.

"You're Emmett Cullen, right?"

"Yeah, our dad's the head of the hospital. When he heard you were missing he sent us to find you." She gasped when he flashed the light into my face.

"That's great. Could you tell him I am fine and I'll find my own way home?"

"Don't be absurd, we'll take you home," I answered, knowing it would take her at least week to stumble out of here.

"No, you won't. I can find my own way home without any help from you." She stormed off, only to fall over a tree root. "That's it. I have had it with nature ganging up on me!" she pouted.

"Here Edward, it would be quicker if I carry her." Emmett passed me the flashlight.

"Hey! Put me down!" she screeched when Emmett hauled her off the ground.

"Girl, I can bench press 200 pounds you are nothing compared to that," he laughed.

After a half hour we walked out of the woods behind her house.

"Bella! Oh thank God!" Jacob yelled dramatically and ran up with his 'pack.'

"Give her to me Cullen!" Jacob snarled at Emmett.

"Yo...chill dude, and stop tugging at her." Just then Jake tugged too hard and Emmett dropped her on her head.

Try as I might I couldn't laugh. The poor thing looked to us to protect her and we let the beast pull her away from us. I knew at that moment things were going to be different between us. Now she was going to hate us. That was the last thing I wanted.

**A/N Feel free to review. You know it's only polite since we spent so much time on creating this story for you the readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Co-written with JD 909626 and OneOf EddiesGirls. Beta'd by Dazzleglo. Between the help of these two awesome ladies, they keep me going and creating! With them there would be no chapter! I owe them both! JD909626 has a very interesting on her profile page might want to check it out.**

**a/k/a Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

I was surprised when Edward left and Emmett made no indication he planned to follow his brother. The huge boy stayed sprawled across the bottom of my hospital bed, hands laced casually behind his head like he was hunkering down on the couch to enjoy a much awaited football game. Once the door closed with a hard slam behind his brother, he let out a low chuckle and a long impressive whistle.

"Well, I gotta' tell you kid," he grinned up at me with dimpled cheeks, "that's not the typical female response to Edward. Did he run over your kitten or something?"

I half expected to be reprimanded for being unkind to his family member, since as far as I had been told the Cullen siblings were a tight knit bunch, but Emmett looked, gleeful? Amused? No - it was more like, awed.

I could feel my cheeks redden at his intense curious stare. "Yeah - well, it takes more than inhumanly good looks to get on my good side," I huffed, feeling irrationally defensive.

This wasn't like me to pass judgment on someone based on high school gossip. In fact, I've always hated the girls in school who did stuff like that, so petty and juvenile. But I felt incredibly _drawn_ to Edward Cullen, so pulled in by his beauty and energy, that it would be absolutely stupid of me _not_ to believe and heed their warnings. Apparently, I wasn't the only girl to have an unusual attraction to him and I wasn't going to set myself up for heartbreak because I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Emmett's smirk widened impossibly further. "Oh, you'll just love me then, sweetness," he announced, nonchalantly tipping his head to look up towards the dirty, white drop-ceiling tiles, "I'm ridiculously good looking _and_ super fucking cool." I scoffed, but did a pretty piss poor job at hiding my amusement.

"I can't wait for you to meet my Rosie," he added, "she could really use a girlfriend and she'd totally dig your fire. Plus," he looked back at me with another award winning grin, "she's not Edward's biggest fan either."

The thought of actually exchanging words with the life-sized Barbie doll was intimidating, to put it mildly. Not only did she look completely out of place and right off the pages of a fashion magazine, she also seemed, well…mean. Actually, the girl looked meaner than a junk yard dog.

I obviously didn't want to tell Emmett that his girlfriend scared the shit out of me, so I redirected the subject a bit, but only slightly surprising that it was Heartbreaker I wanted to talk about.

"Why doesn't she like Edward?" He didn't use and lose her too, did he? This family was beyond odd.

Emmett shook his head quickly, "No, she loves Edward as much as the rest of us. He's our baby brother. They just hardly ever see eye-to-eye. They're both so fucking stubborn it's amazing they can function in normal society," he admitted with a warm laugh,

"Eddie's kind of dad's favorite…not that they'd admit to having favorites. It's more of an unwritten rule, you know?"

And even though the information he was disclosing about his girlfriend wasn't necessarily flattering, the dreamy, indulgent expression that took over his face when he spoke about her canceled out any negative connotation.

"Why is Edward Dr. Cullen's favorite?" I wanted to know. I'd seen those dads that were filled with pride that their son was good with females, but the good doctor didn't seem the type.

"The kid's good at everything," Emmett said as if it were obvious…or maybe it was. He rolled over to face me on the small bed, his arm bent to prop up his head. I was restricted to a small corner at the top the mattress at that point. The guy was like one of those silly golden retriever's that think they're lap dogs, but he was giving me my desired Edward Cullen fix, so I didn't complain. "As you pointed out earlier, he's 'inhumanly' good looking," he teased with a wink.

My face burned pink. Had I really said that? Either Emmett was a mind-reader or I did, in fact, say that thought aloud.

"He's also probably the smartest guy I know," he continued, because he thankfully didn't seem to care if I thought Edward was attractive or not, "he's always had top marks in school, even when…," Emmett trailed off, looking almost panicked that he'd disclosed some family secret, before quickly continuing, "and he's fucking crazy good on the piano. Like a modern day Back."

I laughed, "You mean 'Bach?'"

"Yeah, that dude," he grinned, nodding without a hint of embarrassment. "He doesn't have shit on Edward."

It made sense in a way. Someone that beautiful couldn't just be average in other aspects of life. He'd take more than the allotted amount of human talent so that people like me had none.

"Yeah, he sounds super," I huffed, sounding childish even to my own ears. I tried to cross my arms over my chest and karma rewarded me with a sharp stabbing pain as I pulled the IV that was still attached to me. I yelped and Emmett chortled gleefully. "Why do I even have this thing?" I complained in a hiss, "I just hit my head!"

"You'd be in a world of pain if you didn't have the drip, sweetness. Edward insisted." He looked thoughtful, which was an expression that didn't quite belong on his face, "I actually thought you two must have been friends or something. We were having a family celebration when they called us for the 'Forks Emergency Volunteer Tree.' Some bull Mom signed us up for." He rolled his eyes.

"We were going to ignore that shit until Carlisle mentioned it was 'Isabella Swan' missing. Fuck, I've never seen Edward's skinny ass move so fast. He dragged me out looking for you even though you're a La Push girl."

I felt guilt and irritation in equal parts. "I'm sorry I took you away from your family party." I pretended as though I hadn't been spying on them from the bushes like a psychopath stalker, "but I am not a '_La Push girl'_…I don't even know what in the heck that is or means."

He gave me a skeptical look. "Well, you'd better have a talk with that guy of yours, Izzy.

Because it looks like the only one that doesn't know he's staked his claim on Chief Swan's daughter is well…you. You certainly seem to dislike Edward as much as Black."

I opened my mouth to adamantly renounce any unwelcome 'claims' Jake had made toward me without my knowledge when the door to the room creaked open cautiously. Emmett and I craned our necks to get a glimpse at the visitor as Charlie's head popped in through the crack.

"Hey, Bells," he smiled sadly, walking in when he confirmed that I was awake. "Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, kiddo. Dr. Cullen said you'd be fine and you needed some rest." He gave the boy relaxing across the larger part of my bed a pointed look.

Emmett's face split into a sly grin, as he pushed himself up off the mattress, "I think that's my cue to bounce, sweetness. I'll be back to check on you later, aye?"

I nodded as the thought of spending more time with the carefree Cullen wasn't an unpleasant one. It would be nice to have someone like him around. Besides, he looked like the only one big enough to kick Jake's ass if it came to that. "Yeah, Emmett. Thanks for everything. Really."

Charlie seemed to perk up at the sound of Emmett's name. He thrust out a stiff hand, which then Emmet met with a firm shake, "I owe you a big thanks for bringing Bella back, Cullen," he admitted.

Emmett waved him off, far more at ease than any normal teenage boy would be around a stern police officer, "No worries Chief, I have a feeling me and 'Bella' are going to be tight."

The dark haired boy strutted out the door, leaving Charlie staring at the exit with a small frown. "Eh, am I supposed to know what that means?"

I laughed and shook my head, "I think speaking Emmett is an acquired skill. He seems nice though and he said his girlfriend and I would probably get along well," I added so that Charlie didn't misinterpret the nature of the new friendship.

The set of his shoulders relaxed some and he made a grunt to acknowledge my words before dropping in the chair directly next to the bed. It may have been my imagination, but the hair on his temples looked a mix of slightly more grey hair than it had when I got to Forks. Poor Charlie, he'd probably lost several years off his life expectancy the moment I came to live with him.

"You gave us quite the scare." He leaned forward warily, elbows on his knees.

"I'm sorry, dad," I apologized sincerely, "I had just meant to take a walk. I, ah, just got a little lost."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Bells. I'm just glad you're safe. I'm not the only one either, there is a pretty impressive assembly in the waiting room." He looked tired at the thought, "although, not all of them are behaving."

I remembered what Emmett had said about Jake giving the security a hard time. From the irritation on my dad's face, I'd bet he wasn't exaggerating like I had thought he had been.

Charlie cleared his throat uncomfortably, "You know, Isabella, if you're seeing Billy's boy you can tell me. You'll always be my little girl, but I know kids your age date-" his neck was a worrisome shade of burgundy from the Swan curse of tangible embarrassment, but nearly as red as my checks had become.

"Dad! No…no. It's not like that at all. Jake's just my friend," I stressed for what felt like the hundredth time today.

He eyed me doubtfully, "And the Cullen kid?"

I snorted, "Emmett's girlfriend looks like a super model."

"Not him, the tall, lanky one…eh, Edmund."

"Edward?" I corrected.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, he's been driving the nursing staff crazy. Carlisle's not even supposed to be on today, but that boy wouldn't trust anyone of the other doctors with you. He hasn't left your side until just right now, been waking you up every hour or so. I guess you're not allowed to sleep for long periods of time after a concussion." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. It was easy to tell that the normally tight lipped man was out of his element. It was kind of sweet that he was pushing through his discomfort to perform his parental duties.

I didn't fully understand what Edward's deal was since it seemed like an awful lot of work to go through just to get a heads up on a stupid rivalry. Jake must have screwed his girlfriend or something…

"He probably just feels bad that he didn't catch me," I reasoned weakly, pointing to my bandaged head.

Charlie smiled. "Speaking of painful things, I don't really think I can hold Jacob back for much longer, Bells. You think you're up to seein' him?"

I groaned and sank back into my lackluster pillow. What were these things made of? Plastic? "Do I have to?" I half joked.

Charlie laughed roughly, "He's not a bad kid, Bells. Maybe a wishful thinker, but he's never been in any real trouble," he heaved himself out of the chair and gave my shoulder an affectionate squeeze, "try to let him down easy."

I snorted to myself as my dad walked out. Letting Jake down easy and trying to get him to take me seriously wasn't likely a possibility. When I spoke to him it was like I was speaking another language. I might have to rent out advertising space on the local sports channel using sports-speak.

"Bella!"

I winced at Jake's loud entry. Jeez, did he run from the waiting room? I was tired, my head was pounding, and as much as I wanted to set Jacob straight, the urge to crawl up in a small ball was gaining popularity in my mind. In Phoenix, when my limited motor skills landed me in the hospital, my mom was my only visitor, which sounds pathetic, but the isolation is more relaxing than one would think. Clearly, here in Forks I was a celebrity of sorts, lucky me.

"Hey, Jake," I greeted weakly. I hoped that by appearing to be in pain he would limit his visit.

I jumped a bit because he was at my side much faster than I would have anticipated, flittering around me like I was something very expensive that had just been dropped on the ground. Which I was now that I think of it, he did after all drop me on my head.

Jake definitely looked worse for wear, his normally bright and handsome grin twisted into a worried grimace. I realized he probably hadn't gotten the reassuring update on my condition like the two Cullen boys had.

"Thank God, you're okay, Bells," Jake sighed, patting my hair like a kitten as I tried to bat his hand away, "they wouldn't let me see you! If anything had happened to you I would have killed them," he growled.

It had been _him_ that dropped me on my head like a rag doll, but since I was sure it hadn't be intentional I decided not to rub it in. "Eh, yeah. I'm fine, Jake. Everyone's been treating me great."

He grinned, not as beautifully as Heartbreaker, but still damn impressive. It's like there's something in the town's water supply that makes these boys unusually good looking. Well not everyone…I amended mentally. There was Mike Newton after all.

"I knew you'd be cool. My girl's tough."

I felt my cheeks heat shyly, "I'm not your girl, Jake. We're friends…remember?" I told him softly, in a voice one would use with someone that wasn't entirely sane.

His toothy smile didn't falter, but it did look a bit guilty, "Right, Charlie didn't seem too pleased with me. We can keep us on the down low for a bit…until your dad comes around."

My mouth snapped open, incredulously, "There - There's _no_ 'us', Jacob," I stuttered, disbelievingly.

"Right," he put up his large hands in a passive gesture, "I'm sorry I told everyone before you were ready. You shouldn't be getting yourself worked up in your condition though, Bells."

He appeared genuinely concerned and probably for good reason because my head felt like it was about to burst. I took a calming breath and resolved to worry about this issue at a later point in time.

"Bella, where's you bracelet?" Jake hissed suddenly, the hostility in his voice raising the hairs on the back of my neck.

My eyes flashed to my wrist that was, in fact, naked. I hadn't been wearing the trinket long enough to have noticed the loss of its weight and didn't realized it was gone until he so angrily pointed it out. I shifted a bit, guilty over losing track of his gift and from the weird look on his face. "I don't know, Jake. They probably took off my jewelry when they put me in a gown. I'm sure I'll get it back when I'm released."

His eyes looked coal black as he stared at my wrist, not softening even minutely at my reassurances. "If that filthy Cullen thinks he can just take off my mark and you'll be free for his advances, he's got another thing coming," he murmured with a clenched jaw. Though it was clear he was talking more to himself than to me.

My brows furrowed as I grew more confused by the second. It was just a little bracelet, why would Dr. Cullen want it?

"What's your deal with them anyway? Why don't you like each other?" I wondered.

Jake's taut features relaxed as his eyes met mine. He lifted his hand and gave my cheek a light stroke with the back of his index finger. The action seemed more patronizing than affectionate, like patting a child on the head. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it," he chuckled and that statement was clearly patronizing.

My eyes narrowed to slits and I opened my mouth to lay into him, aching head be damned, when someone cleared their throat loudly from the door. Jake and I both turned quickly to look at the intruder.

Dr. Cullen stood stately in the entrance of my room, gorgeous and yet another reason why my Fork's water makes certain men outrageously handsome theory. He smiled warmly once he saw he had my attention.

"Mind if I interrupt?" he asked, his voice not unlike Edward's smooth tenor.

I went to invite him in, but Jake spoke before me, much to my acute irritation. "No problem, I was just leaving," he murmured angrily, "I'll be around, Bells," he took my hand and squeezed it in his quickly before leaving. The words were aimed at me, but he was staring down Dr. Cullen when he said them. It almost sounded like a warning.

I worried that the good doctor might be offended at the boy's borderline disrespect, but when Jake had strode out of the room the handsome blonde man just shook his head and chuckled indulgently. I was sure I heard him mutter something that sounded like 'those boys.'

"How are you feeling, Ms. Swan?" he asked gently, walking to the bottom of my bed to grab my chart.

"I feel great, Doctor. Can I go home now?" I asked hopefully. It didn't matter how much of my short life I spent in hospitals, I was never going to enjoy my frequent stays.

He looked at me, puzzled before dropping his confused eye down to the chart, "How much morphine did Edward charm the nurse into giving you?" He scanned the paper.

I couldn't hold back a giggle, "Oh, it hurts like hell…trust me. I just want to get out of here," I confessed.

He dropped the clipboard back into its place and shot me an amused smile. "I'd feel much better if we kept you here for another day or two, Ms. Swan."

"Bella."

"Bella," he amended with another smile. Mrs. Cullen was a lucky woman. "I'd like to be certain the swelling is going down properly. You have quite the bump there."

I remembered what my dad had told me about Edward making Carlisle come in to look after me. "I'm sorry I ruined your day off," I told him remorsefully.

He waved me off with a dismissive hand. "You didn't ruin anything, Bella. Anyone who's special to my son is special to me."

I blushed, but held my tongue. Telling him that I had essentially run his womanizing son out of the room with an incredibly rude dismissal just didn't seem smart.

"We'll thank you anyway." I tried for a sincere looking smile.

"All right, Bella, visiting hours aren't over for another 30 minutes, but I'd appreciate it if you got some rest tonight," he said pointedly.

I nodded, relieved, "Don't have to tell me twice. Lock them all out, Doc, please." I was done with the strange assortment of visitors.

"Good call," he praised, "ring the nurse if you need anything. I'll be around for another hour or so and then they can page me if something comes up. If not, I'll just see you tomorrow, bright and early."

I was already lowering myself into a more comfortable position in bed when he walked out. I hadn't realized how tired I was until he gave me the go ahead to tuck in for the night. My head still hurt like hell, but now it was buzzing with perplexing information, most centered on Jake's aggressive courtship and Edward's sudden interest in my medical care. Could things get any more bizarre.

I pulled the too thin blanket around me, trying to lay my head at an angle that didn't cause me physically agony, and fell into a fit full sleep with two beautiful, but entirely different grins flashing through my subconscious.

o0o

"Bellllla!"

Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have been all that excited to hear Jessica's voice, but the morning had been boring and uneventful since I shooed my father away so he could go to work and escape the monotony of a day in the Fork's hospital waiting room.

"Hey, Jess," I offered my pseudo-friend and weak smile as she skipped into my sterile, white hell.

"Bella! We were all sooo worried about you!" she crowed dramatically, "Oh wow! Who sent the flowers? Are they from Jacob Black? Does that mean it's true that the two of you were together?" she rambled, her eyes a little glassy with the excitement of getting a new piece of gossip before anyone else.

I followed her gaze and looked at the tall arrangement of gorgeous wild flowers for the hundredth time today. They were absolutely beautiful, an array of vibrant colors that was my small spot of light in an otherwise dull and draining room.

"No, I'm not with Jake," I told her quickly, before she could get through sending a blanket text to all of Fork's High. "And, I don't have a clue who gave me the flowers. They were just there when I woke up this morning. No card." I frowned, a little irritated by the mystery. I was pretty sure they were from Jake. Although, with the way he had been acting he'd have his name all over them if the gesture had come from him. He's hardly subtle.

"Wow," she squealed, dropping herself next to me in the small bed, not the least bit concerned about jostling my injuries. "How exciting! They look expensive! Is it like, a secret admirer?"

I snorted, dispelling her silly romanticism. "They're probably from one of the hundred people that watched me get dropped on my head. Pity flowers…" But even as I said it, I kind of hoped it wasn't true. The flowers where probably one of the nicest things any one's ever given me… They looked so custom, like every daisy and stalk of freesia had been hand picked with me in mind. There was a part of me that wanted to believe that they weren't just a numbered arrangement on a florist's wall.

Her face lit up, brown eyes sparkling as she leaned in with an excited whisper, "I was in Port Angeles yesterday, so I didn't know what was going on. But, Lauren told me that someone told her that you and Emmett Cullen got caught making out in the woods, and Jacob Black tried to attack him!"

My face contorted with panic, "What? No! That's not what happened at all! Rosalie's scary and I don't want her hearing that trash around town," I shrieked. Not that she'd believe it.

Jessica finally looked suitably disappointed. "So, what did happen?" she chirped.

"I got _lost_ in the woods and Emmett and Edward found me. Emmett was carrying me out because he didn't want to wait for me to stumble my way out, and Jacob tried to grab me from him, but dropped me on the transfer," I sighed.

"That sounds like the world's most beautiful rescue party," she mused. "Does Jake like you then? He's _totally_ gorgeous, Bella!"

I wasn't going to lie. She'd find out eventually, "Yeah. I'm not sure why, but he seems to have a bit of a crush. I don't see him like that though. He'll always be just a good friend to me."

"Oh, you'll come around soon enough," someone declared sounding cocky.

I glance over to see Jake, who was standing smugly in the door frame, dark jeans and a snug black t-shirt. But it's was more fun to look at Jessica, who's eyes were the size of saucers as she stared at the handsome boy like he was the first one she's ever seen.

"Hey, Jake," I choke back a laugh, "This is Jessica. Jess, Jake." I wave my hand between the two.

Jake flashed her with a cocky grin and inclined his head, but didn't take his eyes off me as he made his way across the room. I wanted to roll mine.

"Bella," he held up a tiny silver chain, "I got your bracelet back."

I frowned, taking the familiar trinket that he handed to me, "How many nurses did you have to bug to get this back? They would have given it to me before I left."

"Yeah…well apparently it had been 'misplaced,'" he said dryly. He turned, his eyes catching the only color in the room, and his body went stiff. "Who are those from?" he growled, sneering at the vase of flowers like they were a poisonous snake.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "they just…," I was going to explain how they'd just shown up that morning with no note, but Jacob had already spun on his heels and stormed angrily out the door.

"What the fuck was that about?" I gaped at Jessica, curious to hear if she had just watched the same freak show I had.

She looked like she was tempted to take notes so she could report back to the gossip chain in startling detail. "He looked pissed," she whispered, delighted.

I shook my head, clearing it. There was no use trying to rationalize the actions of an irrational person. There _was_ something I'd been eager to ask Jessica since I had seen Edward and that perfect brunette hanging off his arm.

"Forget about him. He's been insane the last few days," I appeased, "hey, Jess - how long does Edward usually date a girl before he…you know…breaks their hearts?" I asked, blushing.

She looked at me incredulously, "That's the thing, Bella. Edward Cullen doesn't _date_ anyone."

"Oh…," I nodded.

So he didn't even bother with pretenses. The 'love 'em' and leave 'em'' type. I had to admit it was slightly reassuring. At least he didn't trick girls into thinking they had a steady boyfriend before using them. My heart sank in an unexpected way when I realized that the girl he was looking at so affectionately might actually mean something to him. Maybe she was the one that would change his ways. The thought was more unpleasant than it should have been.

"Why do you ask?" she goaded me for more information.

"No reason, I was just curious."

Her brown eyes narrowed, suspicious, "Don't think about him so much. That's what gets us all in trouble, wanting what we can't have," she sighed sadly, clearly speaking from experience. The thought of her and Edward together…even in a purely physical context made me sick.

I was quick to change the subject. "So - what were you doing in Port Angeles?"

That worked well. Jessica launched into the details of her "kind of date, but not really" with Mike Newton, taking up the better part of the afternoon.

A few hours after his original appearance Jake came clambering back into the room, yielding a ridiculously large vase of blood red roses and a triumphant smile to match.

"Jake!" I groaned and Jessica swooned, as he placed his bouquet strategically in front of my beautiful colorful flowers. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Of course I did. My girl deserves flowers from a real man," he insisted, squaring his shoulders proudly. I knew he probably paid a lot for them, so I didn't have the heart to tell him that red roses were contrived and not my style at all.

"I think they're gorgeous," Jessica batted her eye lashes, earning her a dirty look from me. Poor Mike, so quickly and easily forgotten.

I crossed my arms childishly, but didn't press the issue, "Thank you, Jake. They are lovely," I admitted.

He beamed at me. "Anytime, babes. That'll show the idiot in the waiting room who he's messing with."

Idiot in the waiting room? I perked up. "Who's that?"

"Edward Cullen," he huffed, his mood darkening. "The dude's been out there all day."

My pulse sped up at the name. I was beyond happy that they didn't have me hooked up to a monitor. "His dad works here, Jake. He's probably here all the time," I reasoned.

"We'll I don't like it," the brown eyed boy squirmed. "I promised I'd drive my dad to pick up fishing gear in Port Angeles and I don't want to leave you alone with that snake lurking around."

"Jacob Black, get out of here!" I pointed at the door, sick of their stupid rivalry. "Don't worry about him coming in because I'm locking both of you out. Now go!"

He gave me a pout that looked very much like a kicked puppy, but I held my ground and glared until he turned and walked out of my room, dejected. "I'll be back tomorrow, babe," he added from the door.

Jessica gasped, "Are you crazy? A hot guy comes to you with flowers and you kick him out? How hard did you hit your head?" she hissed, looking longingly at Jake's roses. She sighed and jumped off my bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Are you kidding me? Jacob and Edward Cullen might come to blows in the hospital waiting room!" she squeaked, "there's no way I'm missing that!"

I laughed, hoping she was wrong and there wouldn't be any grand confrontation. She hastily threw her purse over her shoulder, slid her shoes back on and bustled out the door in Jake's wake. "I'll see you at school, Bella!" she yelled behind her.

o0o

"You look pretty fucking bored, sweetness," Emmett commented, walking in and catching me counting the holes in the ceiling tiles.

A breath caught in my throat when behind Emmett, leaning against the wall in the hall was none other than Edward a/k/a Heartbreaker with the brunette Barbie hugging him. When he looked up his eyes were trained on the windowsill. What was his deal?

I quickly turned back to Emmett, I grinned, pleased to see my new friend. "How much do I have to pay you to get you to talk your dad into letting me out of here?"

He smirked, cute dimples showing as he looked me over with a playful leer, which was particularly ridiculous considering I was in a hospital gown, "I don't need your money, but I'm sure we could come up with _something_, baby."

I smacked his hard chest with the back of my hand when he got close enough, giggling because there was no doubt that he was joking. "I'm telling Rosalie," I threatened.

Emmett pulled a chair close to my bed, kicked his feet up next to me making himself perfectly comfortable. "Rose knows about my skills with the ladies," he shrugged, "she wouldn't have me any other way."

"I would be confident in a relationship if I looked like her too," I snorted.

Emmett gave me a pointed look. "You should give yourself more credit, sweetness. You've got all the noble men of Forks hot and bothered over the new girl."

"Right, I know I look fantastic with half my head bandaged," with evident sarcasm in my voice.

"Eh…the damsel in distress thing works for you," he chuckled.

"More like Daphne from Scooby Do, I always need rescuing," I giggled.

"Perfect example, she's hot for a cartoon character. So if you're like her then you're hot too," he smugly smirked.

"Are you supposed to wear glasses? I don't think you are seeing me clearly. Maybe your dad should check you out?"

"Nah, he sees enough of me already. Hey Edward would like to see you before we head home. Do you think you could cut him some slack?"

"What's with him anyways?"

"That's his story to tell, not mine kiddo. I'll see you tomorrow and if you're good I'll bring Rose by for an intro," he chuckled and opened the door.

This time Edward was nowhere to be seen. Emmett was gone for a few minutes before Edward walked in. "Isabella?"

"Hey, Edward, it was nice of you to stop by," I tried not to let him see the effect he had on me.

"You look better. Nice flowers. Are they from anyone special?" he walked over and took a closer look.

"Friends I guess," I played nice for Emmett's sake.

Watching him closely, I noticed he almost seemed nervous then it hit me. His girl was in the waiting room waiting for him. He probably wanted to run away from me as quickly as possible.

"Thank you for finding me with Emmett," I stuttered out as I tried to get out of bed for the first time, in my hopeless venture to show everyone I was ready to go home.

Leave it to my klutziness to catch up to me. As my foot tangled in the sheets, I effectively rolled out of the bed. Thanks to Edward's quick movements he caught my head before it could hit the cold hard floor. My butt wasn't so lucky and a yelp escaped my lips before I could stop it.

"Isabella, are you all right?" his sweet voice echoed in my ears as my heart rate soared.

His ice cold fingers traced my jaw line before I struggled out of his embrace, "I'm fine. You should go now, I need my rest," I rattled as I struggled to get back up.

"Would you be more careful next time," he voice now snippy.

"Right - like I haven't tried that before. Your friends are waiting for you, have a nice night," I returned his snappy tone when I crawled back into bed.

"Yeah, I gotta go," he shoved his hands into his pockets and stalked to the door.

Thankfully the visiting hours were up and I could finally sleep. Not that it was a restful one, but if it pushed me closer to getting out of this insane asylum and going home, I was all for it.

**A/N So who was the brunette in Edward's arms and what does she mean to him? Review and let us know your thoughts. We promise not to tell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**C/O Written by me, JD909626, and OneofEddiesgirls. Beta'd by Dazzleglo**

**a/k/a Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

It turned out sleep wasn't a luxury I was able to indulge in here. Thank goodness tonight was my last night in the dreaded Forks Hospital.

I'd been reassured by the good Doctor himself that I was getting sprung in the morning and I was too anxious to sleep. I felt like a caged animal that could physically sense freedom looming in the distance. Unfortunately, here in Forks even my ever anticipated freedom had a wet, mildewy smell and an unpleasant pine tree aftertaste.

I did have a private room, though. That was a perk not to be taken for granted when one was up all night tossing, turning and flipping through the stations on one of the first ever TVs, precariously wall mounted in a way that would surely lead to someone's untimely demise if there was even the smallest of earthquakes. Even if my privacy probably had very little to do with my VIP patient status and more to do with the fact that I was the only sap in the entire town who needed to be hospitalized, I wasn't going to complain. I had spent my fair share of ER visits rooming with some geriatrics that spent half of their time accusing the nursing staff of abducting them from their homes and stealing their clothes, and the other half recounting stories of their beloved cats in startling detail.

There was nothing on basic cable at three in the morning. Like, seriously nothing. Not even a fun TLC special on feral children or something equally ridiculous. The building was too eerily quiet without the drone of the first edition TV so I flipped on the 'Home Shopping Network.'

I'd actually watched the station more than I'd care to admit. The various hostesses absolutely fascinated me. I wished I could talk about anything as passionately as they did, like mass-produced, elastic waistband, mom jeans. These people were silver-tongued bullshitting gods. They could sell you anything. I almost believed her when she insisted that I'd never need to buy another pair of pants again if I just purchased her product in a few of the different 'stylish' color options.

Yikes. It was a good thing I didn't have access to a credit card because it was becoming increasingly obvious that the pain killers were distorting my judgment.

That was how Carlisle found me in the morning, bloodshot eyes glued to the screen. I'd had the misfortune of dropping the remote on the flood under my bed and for once in my life didn't feel the impulse to risk my life trying to retrieve it.

The ungodly handsome blonde stopped just short of my bedside, cocking his head curiously at the TV.

"What is that?" he wondered incredulously. Don't judge me, Oh Perfect Cullen.

"Electric fly swatter," I answered without looking away from the display. "Apparently, you just hit the fly with the metal racket and 'Poof,' incinerated."

"That's frightening," his voice was a mixture of amusement and horror.

"I want one so bad it hurts a little," I confessed, looking up at him with my best, inadequate attempt at a charming smile and joked, "Care to lend a girl your credit card for a few minutes? I'm good for it." Sounding like a junkie looking for their next fix.

He beamed down at me, all glossy white teeth and his bright eyes. He was disgustingly good looking when he smiled. Carlisle Cullen might be one of the only people in the world that would have made more money on a modeling career than he did as a doctor. Definitely an opportunity missed by the world of advertising.

"As much as I enjoy making my patients happy, I'm afraid I can't be party to one of those devices coming to Forks. I shudder to think of the damage that could be inflicted on the rest of my children should it somehow fall into Emmett's hands," he chuckled.

A lovely mental imagine of Emmett chasing and shocking the shit out of Heartbreaker with the electric tennis-racket looking thing danced across my mind and I snickered gleefully.

I would have happily given up $19.95, plus shipping and handling, of my limited funds to see that little daydream come to fruition.

When I looked up Carlisle was studying my face closely and I stopped laughing at my cruel inner fantasy to blush a guilty shade of pink. I reassured myself with the fairly safe assumption that he wasn't a mind-reader.

"Well Bella, you look much better," he smiled proudly, "I think I can make good on my promise to let you go today."

I'd like to see you try and stop me, Doctor.

"Great! Can I go back to school tomorrow?" I questioned hopefully.

Most high school students would give themselves concussions to get out of a few days of class, but the idea of being cooped up in my room wasn't much more appealing than the possibility of staying in the hospital for another night. I loved my dad, but Charlie was about as chatty as the saline bag.

He gave me a pointed look, "Provided you spend today getting more rest than you did last night." He gestured to the TV that was now heartily advertising some flash in the pan cooking genius' cookware, "Then I suppose you'd fair okay at school tomorrow."

I grinned, pleased.

"Plus, I can always have Edward keep an eye on you." That caused my grin to melt right off my face.

Great.

Being rolled out of the hospital in a wheelchair was always a humiliating protocol, but today was exceptionally bad.

When my dad came to pick me up he was in the cruiser, sporting his full uniform because he was in the middle of a shift. Dr. Cullen pushed me out himself while I balanced my two massive vases of flowers on my lap.

I looked like a cut-rate parade float with a police escort. My face didn't stop burning until we had pulled out of the lot.

"I've missed you at home, Bells." Charlie smiled with his eyes on the road, "I'm starting to think you feel more comfortable in a hospital than you do with your old dad. Did it remind you of Phoenix?" he snickered.

"Trust me. I really don't enjoy my stays there," I snorted. Even if Dr. Cullen was insanely pretty.

Charlie's expression went sheepish. "Yeah, well, speaking of stays, your mom called a couple of times because you weren't returning her emails."

Oh shit. I had totally forgotten about Renee. I never considered myself an 'out of sight out of mind' type person, but it was incredible how easily she escaped my thoughts because of all the new characters in my life.

She was still doing that passive aggressive thing where she let me go without much of a fight, but still pretended like she didn't enjoy her new life with her young husband more without me in it. Quite honestly, if you really don't want your seventeen year old daughter to move across the country to live with her dad, you simply don't allow her to do so.

Renee bought me a new wardrobe and a plane ticket.

I groaned at the amount of shit I was going to get from her for not calling her right after the accident.

"I knew your injuries weren't all that serious and I didn't really want to get her fussing over the phone so I kind of told her you were just hanging around with some kids from school," he continued wearily.

I blinked at him. "You lied to Mom?"

He looked worried until he heard me start tittering. My dad lying through his teeth to my fierce mother. Didn't know he had it in him.

"Sorry, kid. You know how she gets."

"It's fine. For the best really. She doesn't need to know about every little accident."

He chuckled, "there really aren't enough hours in the day to keep her updated on all of your mishaps, Bells."

Smart ass.

If I had been planning on giving him a snappy retort it died in my throat when he pulled the black and white onto our block. I went to gaze at our little white home like a beacon of light at the end of my crappy few days, but was sorely disappointed.

Even from several houses away I could see the giant boy sitting on our front porch.

"Dad," I hissed lowly. It only took one glance in his direction to tell that he wasn't as surprised to see Jake as I was. A co-conspirator!

"Eh, don't be mad Bells. I have to go back to work as soon as I drop you off. I wanted to make sure there was someone around in case you needed something," Charlie's voice wavered.

He had that 'you didn't come with an owner's manual, but I'm pretty sure I shouldn't leave you alone after you just got out of the hospital' frown of confusion on his face that was the only thing that kept me from getting angry.

"And let me guess, Jake enthusiastically volunteered," I groaned.

My dad shot me an imploring look as he pulled into the short driveway. "Try to be nice. The kid ate dirt for you, Bella. The least you can do is accept his friendship," he reminded me. Why couldn't people let that incident go already?

I went to tell him that a few regurgitated mud pies didn't translate to a life time of servitude, real men can hold their soil, but Jake had already thrown my door open and was beaming down at me like I was his favorite person in the whole world.

I smiled grudgingly because it was kind of impossible not to. "Hey Jake."

"Bells! I'm so glad you're doing better." He grabbed the flowers from the car floor in front of me, holding the colorful vase further from his body with a tiny snarl of disdain, "I got everything ready for you. Let's get you inside."

I turned to give my dad one more glare for the road. He grinned guilty. "Well, you kids have fun!" he rattled off hastily, refusing to make eye contact.

"Don't worry, Chief. I'll take good care of her," the boy reassured him as he tugged me out of the car. Charlie pulled away like there was a fire behind him.

Jake herded me to the door like I was made of glass, hovering by my side and pointing out every possible thing I could trip over on the small route. It was surprisingly helpful. Even so, I was tired and wanted to be alone.

"Don't you have school today, Jake?" I asked once we'd made it to the living room. It was only 2:00 pm.

Jake smiled smugly, "Like school's more important than you, babe," he rolled his dark eyes, "plus, class down at the rez gets out earlier than yours. I finished an hour ago."

I tried to fight a grimace. Stupid lenient charter schools. I rocked on my heels awkwardly as he set my flowers down. It didn't go unnoticed that his roses were prominently positioned and hiding the others. There had to be some way of getting him out of here.

"Well thanks for making Charlie feel better, but I'm really fine by myself Jake. I'm actually pretty tired so-"

"No way am I leaving you alone!" he refused and actually pushed me carefully onto the couch. "I picked you up food from the diner cus' I know how bad that hospital food is."

He zoomed into the kitchen before I could stop gaping and came back in with a styrofoam carton and a can of coke. Jake set it up in front of me on the coffee table, proud as a peacock.

"I asked your dad what you'd like."

Well, that was his first mistake. Charlie could hardly feed himself let alone get a grasp on the types of food I found palatable. I wasn't surprised when Jake opened the container to reveal a great, big greasy cheeseburger.

His handsome little face looked so hopeful. He was just like a puppy. Sometimes he was sweet and cute and you just want to cuddle him and tell him what a good boy he is, but then he chews your new pair of shoes and pees on your carpet and it's all you can do to keep yourself from drop kicking him to the curb. And no, for the record, I don't routinely drop kick puppies.

He smiled brilliantly when I picked up his offering and took a large bite to please him. It was greasy and disgusting and so good I moaned a little.

"Thank you, Jake," I sighed, resigned. "This is all really nice."

He took my forced acceptance easily, plopping his huge body down next to me so hard that the sofa slid back a few inches.

"Anything for my girl." He winked charmingly.

I narrowed my eyes, "Jake!"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see," he threw his hands up apologetically, but didn't lose the self-assured grin, "Anyway, I rented movies."

He pulled five DVDs out of a plastic bag on the arm of the couch. Once again, great.

I spent the entire day watching horror movies with Jake. I was pretty sure he thought he could scare me into cuddling up to him like a cliché virgin on her first date. Wrong. I could handle a brain eating zombie like the best of them. So I easily managed to maintain a reasonably distance the entire time.

Aside from the occasional creepy look of adoration Jake was pretty fucking cool. He was funny and sweet, and if he'd stop being such a borderline stalker with irrationally possessive tendencies, we would totally make a good set of friends. As it was, the jury was still out.

I had a good time, but I was still pretty relieved when dad got home and politely shooed Jake out the door.

Obviously, being exceptionally brave when watching monster movies translates to horrific night terrors, that leaves me bolting awake roughly every five minutes in a cold sweat. Because that's what happened. All night.

I was more or less dead on my feet as I walked into school the next morning. I parked my truck, crooked, across a few spaces, pretty impressed that I had made the short drive to school without falling asleep at the wheel.

I was so sleepy I almost didn't notice all the nosey pairs of eyes following my every move. Almost. Though in their defense, it could have been because I looked like shit from lack of sleep. In that case, it was kind of hard to blame them. I had bags under my eyes so dark I looked like someone had broken my nose.

I was moving pretty slow as I desperately tried to remember my locker combination through my foggy mind. Three little numbers and it felt like the hardest thing I'd ever done.

I ended up dozing off with my head pressed against the cold metal, standing like a horse.

I woke up to someone poking my arm. Hard.

"Ow. What the..." I nearly fell over, because apparently I can sleep standing up no problem. Getting jarred awake? Not so much.

I felt two arms wrap around me and I didn't even have to look to know who was propping me up. That warm cozy feeling? That weird electric pulse that not only makes me swoon, but simultaneously annoyed? Yeah that could only be Heartbreaker.

I righted myself awkwardly and batted him away with small, quick 'stop touching me' slaps. It kind of went against my every instinct as a woman because Jesus, he's beautiful, even as he took a step back and glared at me.

"What's your deal, Cullen? You scared the crap out of me." I rubbed the spot on my arm he assaulted with his perfect, bony-ass finger. It was going to be another bruise. I'm soft as a peach.

He leered at me snobbishly and made a show of glancing up and down the perplexingly empty hall.

"Class started five minutes ago, Swan. Although you'd normally make a pretty appealing human sculpture to gawk at, you look like shit this morning so I thought I'd keep you from displaying yourself in front of the student body."

My cheeks heated furiously. One, because he'd said I was normally appealing to look at, which in reality was a totally backhanded compliment, and two because I thought of all the people that must have seen me drooling against the locker. I wasn't pretty in my sleep and I've been told I talk a lot.

"Whatever," I retorted lamely, embarrassed.

"Carlisle told me to make sure you look well rested. That was his stipulation to you being here today," he reminded me accusingly with a voice that was painfully soothing to my muddled mind.

"I should report you to the school nurse as unfit to attend your classes."

What. An. Ass. "Bite me, Edward," I huffed.

He took a step back and gave my body a wolfish once over, smirking when he reached my burning face. "Don't tempt me, little girl. I bite hard." He lifted a challenging brow. His eyes sparkled with mirth.

I had to get out of here. There was no winning against a boy like him, especially in my weakened state. I'd end up putty on the bottom of his expensive shoes like every other girl in Forks.

I picked up my messenger bag and tossed it over my shoulder, ready to run.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked incredulously, blocking my path. He smelt like sunshine and new leather and everything good in the world.

"To class. You know, cus' I'm a school," I answered slowly, like I was addressing a particularly stupid child.

He shook his perfect face and laughed at me. "So you can start snoring in class? You're in no condition to be here."

"I don't snore."

Edward sighed like he had reason to be frustrated. The gorgeous, nosey, womanizer.

"You look awful, Isabella. They sent you home at a reasonable time yesterday. Why didn't you get rest?"

It could have been because I was cranky from two nights of missed sleep or it could have been the fact that Edward Cullen got under my skin like no one I'd ever come across in my life, but I lost all of my patience after he insulted my appearance for a second time in three minutes of conversation.

How did he even know so much about my hospital stay? Did Carlisle give a shit about a patient's privacy?

I flipped my hair, squared my shoulders and hit him where it hurt. No, not there.

"Oh, I'd meant to, but Charlie left Jake to take care of me and he, you know, kept me awake." I pretended to giggle at a fond memory, my statement thick with misleading implications.

I expected an indignant scoff or a biting rebuttal, but I didn't anticipate his flawless face to contort like he'd been slapped across it. His pink lips parted, closed, and then parted once more before pulling into a thin, harsh line.

"I see," he said softly, impassive. "We'll then your day will be every bit what you deserve. Just remember what they say about lying with dogs, Bella. You wake up with fleas."

He turned on his heel and strode off down the hall as I gaped. If Edward had been implying that my day would be a negative experience, he would have been completely correct. But then again, most of my days ended up being that way.

Everyone I encountered in first period stared at me funny until I went in the bathroom and found out that my snooze against the locker left me with deep horizontal lines imprinted across my cheek. I had to answer about a thousand 'oh my god, what happened' from curious classmates I didn't even know, nor did I want to. I found out that I'd missed the first quiz of the semester in math class, leaving my current grade at a resounding zero. And to top it all off, my sleep deprivation made my normally tragic reflexes and balance almost lethal.

The upside? I managed to get a pretty legit nap in right before lunch. Downside? It was totally in the middle of forth period and it landed me an hour detention on Friday after school. Apparently I do, in fact, snore.

Things started to look up around lunch time. I was really pretty anxious over where I was going to sit. Jess seemed to be a decent companion, but she was a little obnoxious and I wasn't really in the mood. Plus, she was always fawning over the Newton kid, and he and I didn't hang.

I stood in line to obtain my helping of an unidentifiable meat served between two sad looking buns and a side of soggy french fries that had probably taken more than one visit to the freezer.

"Hey sweetness, heard you knocked out in Molina's. Detention is a bit harsh. The guy's a real prick." Emmett came out of nowhere, grabbed my tray and swung a beefy arm across my shoulders.

"Hey Em." I smiled genuinely. This Cullen brother was a huge improvement to his hotter but crabbier counterpart. "You heard about that?"

Impressive considering it had happened in a class that got out less than ten minutes ago.

"Yep, ran into my sister in the hall. She pretty much knows everything that happens in this school as its happening." He steered me to the back of the cafeteria as Forks High stared and whispered. "Come on, you're sitting with us. They want to meet you."

I glance nervously at the Cullen's table, but Edward wasn't present. I was instantly hit with an unsettling wave of disappointment. It was an insane reaction. Although, I wasn't so eager to see him after this morning's less than friendly interaction.

Okay, maybe I always wanted to see him. He's gorgeous after all. However, I definitely didn't want to eat lunch with him.

Everyone else was already seated. Jasper, the lanky blonde. Alice, the tiny nymph. Rosalie, the super model. All watched us approach. All unbelievably attractive.

Emmett seemed to sense my apprehension. "It's cool, DZ. They'll like you a lot."

"DZ?"

He scoffed, "Edward's nickname for you, Danger Zone."

"He what?" Now I was seething!

He pulled out a chair for me, dropped my tray and plopped down next to his breathtaking girlfriend. "Everyone this is Bella. Sweetness, meet the Cullen brood." He waved this hand between us lazily.

I squirmed. "Hey everyone."

Alice beamed at me, and was she? Yep, she was bouncing. "Bella Swan! We've heard so much about you."

"Mostly good," chinned her tall other half with a sly grin and a playful wink.

I smiled softly back at him. Something about the guy made me feel calm. "You obviously haven't been talking to Edward," I muttered before I could stop myself.

Rose surprised me by laughing. It wasn't a giggle. Girls giggled. Alice giggled. There was nothing girlish about the curvy blonde. She looked more like one of those 25 year olds they cast to play a high schooler on some sex crazed sitcom than an actual small town senior.

"I personally try to avoid it as often as possible." She grinned.

Her smaller female sibling shot her a chastising glare. "Don't mind Edward, Bella. He's been in a weird mood lately."

"Yeah, puberty's a hard time in every young woman's life," Emmett guffawed. Jasper roared with laughter and high five'd Emmett over the table.

Alice didn't look pleased so I tried not to laugh and instead focused on my food. That's when I noticed that no one else had any.

"Don't you guys eat?" I wondered.

Rose sneered at my tray distastefully. "I like to know for sure that what I'm putting in my mouth is actually meat."

"That's what she said!" Emmett blurted, sending Jasper into another fit of cackles.

The girls seemed to be content with ignoring him, so I did too. I looked down at my sandwich and shrugged. She was right of course. There was no guessing at the substance between those two buns.

"Eh, if it kills me my dad will probably get a nice settlement out of it. Maybe retire somewhere warm," I reasoned diplomatically before biting into it.

Huh. Not bad. Not good either, but I've choked down mom's concoctions. They all looked a little impressed with my bravery.

Alice got an excited glimmer in her expression. "So, Bella. How do you feel about shopping?" She leaned forward expectantly.

Emmett groaned and rolled his eyes. Alice glared at him harshly. A formidable creature for such a tiny thing. "What was that, brother?" she asked too sweetly.

He looked panicked for a second before he started rubbing his hand over his face furiously. "Eh, nothing, Ali. Just got something stuck in my eye. It's like a tiny stabbing pain," he muttered quickly, "Like if a flea had a sword and was just stab-"

"Oh shut up, you idiot!" she scoffed and swatted his arm. "Or I'll show you what a stabbing pain really feels like."

Lunch went on in a similar fashion for the remainder of the period. It was actually pretty great. Alice and Rose were awesome to talk to and Emmett kept me laughing, even if the other girls didn't appreciate his chiming in.

They talked about Edward a whole lot, probably because he wasn't around to defend himself.

By the time the bell was due to ring I grew comfortable with them and curiosity got the better of me.

"So, Edward doesn't eat with you guys?" I asked conversationally when his name came up again.

"He almost always does," Alice told me, "He went to the library to help Nessie with her homework. He's so cute with her," she gushed.

My stomach twisted uncomfortably. He was with his girlfriend.

Emmett groaned, "He's always with her now. He's such an attention hog."

"I think it's cute," Rose interjected, "They'd been away from each other for so long. It's nice to see his moody ass smile again."

Been away from each other? I remembered that the Cullen's had just moved to town a short while ago. Had Edward been separated from his girl? Was that why he was taking it out on the female populace of Forks? Why did hearing about that bother me so much?

I couldn't really ask any more questions without rousing suspicion and I wouldn't have been able even if I wanted to. The bell rang and everyone started shuffling reluctantly back to class.

Alice grabbed my arm and skipped beside me as I walked. "Oh Bella, I hope you keep sitting with us! We're going to be such good friends and I just know you're going to love Ness."

Somehow I highly doubted I was going to be a big fan of the girl that had Edward's heart.

I smiled down at her regardless. "Of course, Alice. That sounds great."

It looked like I was going to get along great with the Cullen family. Well, most of them anyway.

**A/N Oh I so love Bella like this! Feel free to yell at us in your reviews...**


End file.
